


Spoiled

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yamada's embarrassment is still there, but it feels more distant, somehow, already fading away in the face of Chinen's persistent warmth and positivity.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the filming of the Zeus TV special on March 18, 2015. Spoilers for the outcome of the special!

“You’re spoiled,” Yamada says as Chinen kicks his shoes off in the Yamada family genkan, not bothering to tidy them up before scuffing into the personal pair of slippers he's kept at Yamada's place for as long as Yamada can remember and scurrying into the kitchen without more than a quiet, "I'm home~" It's late, and Yamada's parents have already gone to bed, so it doesn't really matter anyway (is just like Chinen to think of that in advance and lower his voice, really), but somehow, it makes Yamada smile anyway at the way Chinen is so at home in Yamada's space. Maybe it's normal for people as close as they are, but still, it makes Yamada feel somehow as if Chinen trusts him, as if Chinen sees him as someone he can let his guard down around. Of course, he can't exactly say that out loud; even now, it makes him blush just to consider it, and so, "You're spoiled," he says instead, following Chinen into the kitchen watching him rummage through the refrigerator as if it was his own. 

"Maybe so~" Chinen replies, opening the bottom drawer of the fridge and looking over the fresh fruit. "But why don't you go to your room and relax, and I'll bring you a snack~?" He looks up for a moment, meeting Yamada's eyes and smiling. "I think you deserve it after that, don't you?" 

Whether he deserves it or not, Yamada can't deny that the thought of Chinen bringing him a snack in bed is particularly appealing, and so he nods, loathe to break eye contact when Chinen's smile calms him more than any amount of relaxing or fresh fruit could, but when Chinen goes back to looking through the food choices, Yamada sighs and turns to head to his room, kicking off his tight jeans in exchange for a pair of sweatpants before dropping down onto his bed. He's exhausted from all the physical effort, but moreover, his body feels wrung out by the stress of the day. The entire _Zeus_ program was relatively scripted, as many variety programs Yamada had been on in his career were, but somehow, despite the fact that the Johnny's team was determined to lose from the beginning, Yamada couldn't help feeling tense through the entire filming. Every time someone won a match or a round, that team was instructed to throw the following round, one way or another, to keep the show exciting to the end, but most of Yamada's failures-- at wrestling, at soccer, his embarrassing slip up at the very end-- were his own fault, not pre-determined by the staff, and while it's not exactly the end of the world, not even important in the grand scheme of the year, the month, the week, it still feels bad in the moment. After all, even though it's all a part of being an idol, spending an entire day at a filming essentially just to fail still eats away a him a little, no matter how hard he tries to fight it back, and so, no matter how hard he tries to fight it back, as soon as he closes his eyes, all he can see is the crowd looking back at him, all he can feel is the sensation of falling from the tightrope… 

But then, "What's this? Going to sleep without your snack?" in Chinen's voice, coming from far too close for comfort, startles Yamada's eyes open, and he can't help but jump as he's met with the sight of Chinen grinning at him from inches away from his face. Chinen only grins, pressing a kiss to Yamada's cheek as Yamada flushes in embarrassment at his own reaction before stepping back. "I brought you something," he adds, pressing a small bowl of yogurt and strawberries into Yamada's hands before sitting on the bed beside him with his own bowl. Upon closer inspection, while Chinen's bowl appears to be equal parts strawberry and yogurt, Yamada's seems more like a large pile of strawberries with a small amount of yogurt on top, and he can't help but grin at Chinen's thoughtfulness as he picks up his spoon. 

"Good work today~" Chinen says, looking at Yamada with a grin as he swings his legs and pops a strawberry into his mouth, "You were so cool and handsome~~~" And a few years ago, Yamada would have felt awkward and self conscious and unsure if Chinen was making fun of him, but anymore, he knows that it's only Chinen's way of complimenting him, and so he smiles back, shrugging. "I wasn't nearly as cool as you," he replies, but Chinen only shushes him and tells him to finish his snack. 

After they finish eating, Chinen takes their dishes back to the kitchen, and Yamada can't help but collapse back on the bed again, still exhausted but somehow soothed all the same. The embarrassment and sting of the loss are still there, but they feel more distant, somehow, already fading away in the face of Chinen's persistent warmth and positivity. When they were younger, Yamada had found it annoying, or even scary, and perhaps it was, perhaps he was afraid to allow himself to be happy, but now he can't do anything but appreciate it, but be happy that he's the target of Chinen's affections, his perfection. 

Despite the fact that his anxieties had felt so overwhelming that there was no way he could sleep earlier, now he's on the verge of drifting off when suddenly, a weight on the bed and a body draping itself onto him and curling into his side start him back into wakefulness. "How is it that you always sneak in here without me hearing you?" he grumbles, opening one eye to squint at Chinen before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. 

Chinen only shrugs, kissing Yamada's cheek before quipping, "Maybe it's because I love you~" And that makes no sense whatsoever, but Yamada only laughs, running his fingers through Chinen's hair. Whether or not it has anything to do with his hearing, he really is lucky to have Chinen at times like these (at all times, really), and so he hums, nodding. "I guess I'm pretty spoiled, too, huh~" he remarks after a moment, and Chinen's laughter is just enough to push away the last of the bad memories and remind him that here and now, in bed together with the boy he loves, is what matters.


End file.
